


You Make Me Feel Like Myself Again

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dallas is stupid, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: There was something to be said about dating Dallas Winston, and Darry finally put his finger on it.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 22





	You Make Me Feel Like Myself Again

There was something to be said about dating Dallas Winston.

He was a troublemaker, no doubt about it. A ruthless hood, always getting tossed in the cooler. Dallas Winston was a hazard to society. There was always a dangerous glint to his eyes, a challenge in the way he strutted around, and a devious tone in each word he spewed.

Mean, cold, ‘ol Dal. Impulsive and careless. Just from a glance, you would know Dally was bad news. Just a suggestive smile and a lick of his lips and everyone was sent running, ‘less you were looking for trouble.

Still, there was something to be said about dating Dallas Winston.

He had his fair share of friends, lovers, even people he’d consider family. However, when it came down to it, Dal only knew how to care about people in two ways. Like they were everything, the reason the sun shined on him each day, or like they were nothing. 

Of course he cared. He’d defend his friends in a fight, and he’d ‘borrow’ jewelry from stores for whatever girlfriend he was sporting at the time. Dallas cared, but it didn’t change the fact that, at the end of the day, most people in his life could leave and he wouldn’t care past that day. 

He’ll scream, he’ll fight, he’ll have immediate reactions. People threaten to leave, and there’s a fight or flight reflex. Dally wasn’t a fan of fleeing. By tomorrow, he’d be over whoever left anyway. They’d be replaced in a matter of time. 

Most people meant nothing to Dallas. No matter what place in his life they held, they could walk out today and by the next day be forgotten. They always ended up replaced by yet another guy who meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Three people. Three people were his everything, though he’d never admit it. When Dallas Winston cared about you like you were the sole reason he didn’t have a bullet in his head or a needle in his veins, you can’t help but have him be your everything too. Even if you didn’t know why.

From day to day, he acted the same with everyone. Joked the same, spoke the same, threatened the same. It didn’t matter if you were his everything or just another nothing temporarily filling a part in his life. The only difference is that he’d go to the end of the world to ensure their safety if they were his everything. To make sure they were okay, happy. That, and, if they ever left him, he would surely die.

Only one of the three could pin point why on Earth Dallas Winston would ever mean that much to them. 

Johnny worshipped every place Dally touched, took every breath as something holy and every word as gospel. He was fine without ever knowing why, or even a half assed explanation as to why. It never bothered him much.

Ponyboy would follow him as though he were a baby duckling. He would always seek his approval, always want to see him wherever he went. Unlike Johnny, however, he couldn’t stand not knowing why. He’d theorize for hours upon hours, but to no avail. He’d never know why either.

Darry, though, knew from the start just why he loved Dallas Winston with every bone and fiber he had. Not just because Dally cared for him so dearly it couldn’t help but be reciprocated, but they fit together better than either would like to say.

Impulsive, devious, careless. Darry had been an adult when his parents died, but not enough of one to start working two jobs just to pay the bills and raise two teenage boys with a knack for havoc. Nothing was ever stress free and even at the happiest of times, worry crept in and prodded at Darry from all sides of his head. Except for, of course, when he was with Dally. Impulsive, devious, careless Dally.

Even if it was as stupid as driving to some lookout point just to make out for hours, or making a mess of dinner, Darry was finally starting to feel his age again. Little by little, he was able to have fun again. His cheekiness and playfulness, a purposeful regard for the world and all it has to offer, all flooded back when Dally was around. With Dal, the world didn’t feel so draining.

Comforting, protective, caring. Darry wasn’t scared by many things, and he could take care of himself easily. He could take most guys who tried something, even when they ganged up on him. If Darry was in need of comfort, it would be purely emotional woes. Something neither he or Dally knew how to handle. Maybe that’s was just another reason they fit so well together.

Dal would always try, nonetheless. He’d let Darry hold him as long as he needed, always mustered up some type of “Im sorry,” or “it’ll be alright.” He’d always make sure no one messed with his boyfriend, the dangerous glint in his eyes now glossed over with concern. Even though it wasn’t the best, it was everything Dal could offer, and truth be told, that was more than enough.

Darry was Dallys everything, and he knew it. Darry knows he’s needed by the gang, namely his brothers, but with Dally he’s wanted too. Darry was wanted and dare he say it, adored. Darry was happier with Dally than he had been in a long time. 

There truly was something to be said about dating Dallas Winston.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd work.


End file.
